Nisomono-Imposters-Peniru
by Irenyla
Summary: Bagaimana bila ada yang bertanya padamu 'Mengapa kau ada di sini' sementara kau ada di rumah? Sns!au (sepertinya). #InaIreRenassaince Day 3


Bagaimana bila ada yang bertanya padamu 'Mengapa kau ada di sini?' sementara kau ada di rumah?

.

.

Inazuma Eleven Go! (c) Level-5

Warning: OOC. AU. Kesalahan tanda baca. Kata-kata yang kurang enak di baca. Dan hal-hal semacam itu. Pembunuhan EYD. Maafkan segala kesalahan saya.

Special fic for #InaIreRenaissance Day 3

.

.

Aku meringkuk dalam selimut. Merasa takut bila ponselku berbunyi lagi. Aku berada di rumah. Meringkuk bagai kucing, seperti bukan Aoi yang biasa. Sekali lagi kutekankan. Aku berada di rumah. Bukan di halte bus... Bukan juga di pusat perbelanjaan. Kenapa kalian mengira 'itu' adalah aku? Kenapa? KENAPA?!

Ini berawal dari sepuluh menit lalu— tidak. Keanehan ini di mulai dari dua hari lalu.

Ketika di hari pertama, aku kehilangan pita yang biasa kuikat di rambutku. Hari kedua, aku kehilangan sepatuku. Bagaimana bisa!? Pencuri kah? Dan sekarang... Beberapa temanku bilang, bahwa aku ada di halte bus dan di pusat perbelanjaan!

Bagaimana bisa? Aku terus berbisik dalam hati.

Pesan pertama yang datang padaku berbunyi; Aoi-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan di halte bus?

Pesan itu kubalas dengan; Tidak. Aku tak ada di halte. Aku berada di rumah sekarang. Apakah kau salah melihat?

Ia bilang itu tidak mungkin. Karena gadis yang di halte memiliki sepatu dan pita yang sama persis dengan milikku. Ia juga memakai seragam sekolah kami.

Saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan. Bukankah ini seperti cerita doppelganger? (1)

Yang kedua adalah telepon.

Temanku berkata, "Aoi-chan! Aku ada di belakangmu!"

"Di belakangku? Apa maksudmu?" aku membalasnya. Merasa heran, tentu saja.

"Kau tak juga menoleh meski ku panggil beberapa kali. Jadi aku menelponmu." ia tertawa. Mengabaikan aku yang membeku.

"K-kau ada di mana sekarang!?" aku nyaris menjerit.

"Pusat perbelanjaan. Kau juga kan?" nada heran terdengar dari suara di seberang sana.

"Tidak! Aku berada di rumah! Jangan membohongiku!" aku berteriak. Ini hanya mimpi! Mimpi!

"Eh? Jadi salah lihat ya?" TENTU SAJA!

"IYA! AKU YAKIN BEGITU!"

Telepon kuputus. Ponsel kulempar sembarangan. Bersembunyi dalam selimut, menjadikan itu sebagai tameng.

Sepuluh menit berlalu... Aku masih meringkuk.

Duk! Duk!

Aku terlompat. Detak jantung menjadi menjadi ganas.

Melihat ke arah luar dari jendela kamarku, aku melihat 'diriku' yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah.

B-BAGAIMANA BISA!?

Keringat dingin meluncur. Suhu kamar dingin bagiku. Aku mundur dari jendela. Menutup tirai. Merangkak dalam ketakutan. Menutup telinga dan mataku.

Praaang!

"A-Apa...?" aku tercekat. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Kerikil memecahkan kaca jendela kamar. Aku melompat ke arah kasur. Menutupi diri dengan selimut— lagi-lagi.

"Ini hanya mimpi... Ini hanya mimpi..." aku berbisik dalam degup jantung yang makin mengganas.

Tap tap.

Suara kaki yang bersentuhan dengan lantai merasuki pendengaranku. Detik berhenti. Pintu kamar terbuka.

Srak.

"J-JANGAN!" aku menjerit.

Di depanku, berdiri sosok aku sendiri. Tangan'ku' terangkat. Jemarinya mencengkram gunting yang berkilat. Dan waktu di sekitarku memang berhenti.

"Aku akan melindungimu... Aoi..." gunting biru di arahkan padaku. Pandangan di liputi warna hitam. Ku ucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"... Selamatkan aku... XX..." (2)

.

.

.

I'm not the fake, so please just stop it now!

Rachie-Imposters Advisory

.

.

Yamete yamete nisemono ja nai!

Suzumu & 150p-Nisemono Chuuihou

.

.

.

Tentang seorang gadis yang melihat tiruan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ANCUR PARAH. HAHAHAHAHA. #kayang

Well... Saya sebenernya ngambil ide cerita Shuuen no Shiori yang Nisemono Chuuihou. Semoga ada yang tahu cerita ini. #LirikSangPecintaCD /bukan CD yang itu /ini nama pairing

Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat atau nggak enak di baca.

Sedikit penjelasan;

(1) doppelganger berarti melihat bayangan seseorang yang masih hidup.

(2) silakan bayangin siapa yang di panggil sama Aoi. Saya ga ngelarang kok. '-'

Udahlah. Saya ga banyak bacot. Cuma sekedar penpik ancur dari saya.

Kagayaku Hoshina, log out, BHAY!

/banting pintu

Review? /sodorin kantong plastik


End file.
